Inside Avengers Town
by Hiddleslover96
Summary: What would you do if you could change the Avengers? Will you try to make everyone to live happy ever after or you would leave everything like the beginning? This is what Rebecca Scarlet James, a 22 years old writer, would do. Meet Becca and her weirdness all the way as she mess up the movie. Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, this is my first story ever so please be mean and help me to make it better. And since now I beg for your forgiveness because my birth language is Spanish not English but it seemed right to put it in English, I don't know anyway i would thank you if you could review, it will make me really really happy. So see you next time, I hope.

* * *

Chapter 1: Avengers' lovers.

I glared at my cell phone which starts ringing in my desk as i worked in the computer. I singed Carry on My Wayward Son along Kansas before answering.

"_BECCA! Will you care to answer the damn phone or a stupid message?!_" said the voice of the hysterical blonde in the other side, Cassandra.

"Please tell me you two don't fight again." _Oh boy, please let me be wrong. _I ask her moving my short brown hair of my face.

"_Not my fault!? HIS! Only he can be that kind of cry-baby!"_ She said letting go a frustrated sigh.

"The Johnny Deep's kind of cry-baby or the little-kid-peeing-on-himself kind of cry-baby?_" _I ask her checking on the clock to see when I have to go out. _4:53 P.M.!? I was spouted to be out at 3 P.M._

"_The little kid's kind of, anyway be here in 15 or 20 minutes?" _She asked with a helpful tone.

"I will be there right away." I said before hanging up and go out of the office. In 13:26 minutes I was in front of Cassie's door apartment.

"Hey." I said gritting her with my hand as she opened the door. She wears a tank top and swag pants of many colors, the funny thing about Cassie is that she dress up like a hippie but actually she has a degree in law. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Na, I just want to… to stop been sad, to forget it for a while." She said making a weird face.

"So… Pride and Prejudice?" I ask her knowing that every time she broke up with someone she loved to see Mr. Darcy, our impossible dream.

"No, I want something that makes me forget, I want to see… I want to see the Avengers." She said with a grim on her face.

"Only because you worship Robert."

"Of course I do! Because he is cool and sexy and amazing and sexy and a really good actor and sexy-"

"I get it, I get it; and I won't denied I love the Chris's, and goddess Jeremy and Mark are so sexy to be grow ups. How is that possible?"

"Don't know but won't mind to get into their houses to find out, and please don't make me talk about Tom because you will never hear the end of it." She said when her phone began to ring and I see her tensing up.

"Don't worry I got it." I said walking into the living room to see her phone on the coffee table, I take it and see the screen. _Josh, stupid, narcissist and son of a bitch Josh._

"Is it him?" She asked knowing the answered.

"It was." I corrected her finishing the call and shouting out the phone. "I get the movie, you get the popcorn?"

"On it." She said going to the kitchen. "So how was work?"

"Bored like always." I work at a newspaper like a corrector but my dream is to become a writer.

"So why were you still there when I call you?"

"Because I was working in my book." I tell her.

"I really don't get it, why don't you only get into the story to live your happy ever after? I mean the story is going to be writing by itself and you could get you own prince charming." She said like the most normal think in the world. There is a funny fact about me, since I was little I can go into books and movies or any kind of story from poesy to music, I can get into a song and se the character just like the singer or the person that make the song imagined them.

"You know that I can't go into my book." I tell her putting on the movie.

"Why not?! You make the characters you can go in it's your story, you can have your Darcy or in your case your Luke." She said making a wired face.

"You know I can't go in because Luke is meant to be to Anna and I am nothing like her… she is brave, strong, amazing…" _I always wished to be her. _"It can't be because if I go in I would never want to go out."

"Anyway let's go to a happier topic like chocolate." She said showing me a chocolate cake which smelled like goddess.

We watched the movie making comments and eating like pigs, in the end we were both dead tried.

"So do you thing if Odin tells Loki sooner he wouldn't attack?" Cassie asked as she changed to go to bed, and I went to the guest room or my room where I keep some stuff for when I stayed by.

"I am not sure, because he would still be angry, the problem is that they in reality never take him like one of them because Loki, been born with black hair and with a love for the magic, he never was one of them truly and he knows it, he knows he was different but he always wanted to be like them."

"Yeah I know but what if Loki never known of his heritage, how do you think the whole thing would be going? Because something has to change."

"I think everything would change, at the beginning he only wanted time to help Thor to grow up. He never truly wanted the crown he just wanted to be accepted, so if Thor have grown up Loki would be at his side has his counselor."

"I wonder what could happen if someone hugs him and tells him that he is not a monster."

"He wouldn't listen." I tell her at the instant.

"How you know?"

"Easy, we are talking about Loki he wouldn't believe the words of someone whom he can't trust; he can't trust people because even his own mother who he loved and still loves betrays him."

"She doesn't betray him, Frigg would never do that she loves Loki." She defended Frigg that was really alike her dear mother who's right now is in the hospital for an accident.

"And only god knows that Loki loves but she doesn't tell him the true, he felts betrayed because the only person that he love and know that loves him back lied to him."

"But she didn't mean to."

"But she did, in the end she did. Loki is a person of logic, he believe what he see, hear or touch; he doesn't care what people felt, because he can't prove them right or wrong." She began to disagreed but eventually give up.

"Whatever you say, good night." She said offended and slamming the door behind her.

The next day I woke with the sound of Kansas singing in my ear.

"Wha-what!? Am awake!" I yelled at the phone and take it to answer. "Hello?"

"Rebecca?" Adam, my boss, asked in a worried tone.

"Adam? What is wrong?" I asked half asleep.

"Just wanted to know if you were okay, you know because you were supposedly to be here at 9 am and it is 10:32 am."

"WHAT?! OH FUCK- I-I mean, uh sorry, I will be there right now." I said coursing myself.

"WHAT?! NO NO no no no no, there is no need to do that. The problem is that with the storm some of the machines, you know, set on fire." _Storm?_

"Wha-what are you talking about? What storm?" I said getting up, going to the window and opening the curtain to see an absolutely black sky. "Didn't the forecast say it was going to be sunny?"

"Yes they did, anyway I have to stay and see what works and what not so… I will text you to make you know when you can come to work."

"'Key, then good luck see you."

"Yeah bye." He said before finish the call. _So mysterious black storm, what goes next?_ I went to Cassie's room and knock softly. "Hey Cassie." Silence. "Hey Cassie, are you alive?"

"Mmm…" She said without intensions to get up.

"I have to go home to feed Crawly and Sirius. It okay?"

"Mmm…" she said and as her best friend I have to annoy her.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmm…"

"Pretty sure?"

"MMM!"

"Pretty pretty sure?"

"Get out of my house!" she yelled and throws me a pillow as I laughed for her angry and sleepy face.

In between minutes I was in my small house that was at 10 blocks of Cassie's house, when I got in I was tackled for Sirius, my black and brown beauceron of two years. "Oh Sirius, that one really hurt." I said rolling on the floor, holding my stomach and laughing out loud. When I go in I saw Crowley on the coffee table waiting for his hug, Crowley in difference of other any black cat he had a yellow eye and a blue eye, and he is lovelier that people think about black cats. "Who missed his mamma? Yes you did, I know it."

After feed them I sit on the couch changing channels and there is absolutely anything entertaining to see, so I turn on the DVD and went to look for a movie when the screen showed the Avengers logo and began to play. "Okaaaay? If there is any ghost or anything stops it." _Okay I have to stop watching Supernatural… or maybe not._ I turned off the TV only to have it turned on by itself and played the scenes of the movie where Loki was trapped in the Hulk cage. "Okay now I am freaking out, whoever it is, it's not funny."

"_Oh believe mortal; it more than _funny,_ it is real." _A creepy dark and deep voice said before a green light filled the room and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

So, hi again, I hope you liked the story but it would really help me if you tell me what you think, if you liked, if you don't, and why. Again sorry for my English and I hope you like the next chapter. Like many other author I just own what you don't recognize. Well, see you next time.

Chapter 2: I am gonna die.

When I come back to conscious I meet with a burning eye light. "Oh god, shout down the light." I felt how my head goes around, and then an unexpected person cleared his throat and there I was like an idiot in the floor with my eyes opens at the point of coming out and my mouth hanged open.

"Oh… My…God… it-it's you, I mean, **you**. You are him, he is you, your Loki and Tom… you're…you-you're sexier in person, how is that even possible?" I said out loud looking at the person inside the cage and try to not have a concussion. "I think I just pee myself… I, it-I, please forget that." I let out a small sigh trying to calm down and extended my hand even if he couldn't take it. _Wow, how smart of me._ "Okay let's do this again. Hi, I am Rebec-"

"Shout it mortal, I do not know neither care of your identity. Now tell me, how you have come without anyone notices you and what your businesses with me are." He said with that I-am-a-god aura around him.

"I will ask you to not talk to me like that again because I think I will come in my pants. For your questions, well, first I have no idea and second I have no idea. Oh wait I have an idea, I think I have to clean up your mess or avoid it."

"Excuse me? My mess? If you do not know who you are talking to then I should teach you how to behave in front of a god."Loki said, blue eyes irradiating annoying.

"Oh please do it." I said with a dirty smirk in my face and getting lost in my imagination. "I mean no, umm… Bad Loki?" _Perfect, how do you castigate a god? How do I make him change his mind? OH I KNOW "_Loki if you don't stop this madness your mom is gonna dies?_"_

"Are you a stupid and simple mortal threatening the Queen of Asgard?" He said with his superiority air.

"What?! NO! Are you crazy?! Why someone in their right mind would do that?! No, I see the next mo-" _Don't say movie idiot! _"Move, I see your next move because I, um, I have visions of the future, I know what will happened and if you go on with this childish game your mother will suffer the consequences, my young prince." _Wait, where __**that **__comes out of? _I though and between a second his eyes flashed a bright green before going back to the icy blue. "OH MY GOD! It is absolutely impossible, I KNOW IT! And Cassie said I was an idiot to let my hopes up, but I know that in the end you weren't that bad, you can be childish but not bad." I said with a childlike smile on my face and he glared with his dark and, at the sometime, bright eyes, there was an awkward silence in which Loki stayed still looking at me with his powerful eyes. "Okay please said something you are freaking me out."

Then his eyes turned green and stayed longer this time. "What do you wish to know?" he said quickly with his eyes still green.

"I, um, right, how I can revert the mind control without hitting someone hard in the head?" his only answer was pocking his head with his finger. _Okay think, what the hell that is supposed to mean? Maybe pocking the person in the head? Nop, maybe pocking someone with, oh__** the staff, **__I really forgot the staff, okay lets go by that. _"Okay, I think I get it. Next, how I can command the people that are under the mind control?"

"Think, how people communicate?" he said with a little of exasperation in the voice.

"Umm… Talking? Or by cell phone." _How is a cell phone supposed to help me? Oh, maybe is the staff again. Talk to the staff? Yeah because that is totally not crazy. _"'key, think I get it, umm, well I better get going to do, you know, **staff.**" He only nodded allowing his eyes to go back to the icy blue as I walked to the stairs. "Oh and Loki?" he turned and glared my way. "I promise I will get you out." I said and walked out the door. _Okay wait a second, slow down, slow down. So a creepy voice take me into the Avengers movie and I think I just make friend of Loki, who actually is not crazy and is just under mind control. Now if change the rest of the movie many things will change, like maybe Clint won't hate Loki and maybe Tony won't be having his nightmare, so do I want to change the story?... Yeah why not. _I think walking happily around the halls looking for the room where the staff was when I saw a guard walking directly at me.

"Hey you, who are you? It is prohibited to any untrained personal to be here." The guy said with a pissed tone. _And this is the part where I am supposed to think fast?_

"Oh finally I found someone!" I said all angry and burning holes in the guy that was shocked right now. _When I get out of this I will make an acting curse. _"I have been lost for hours and Fury make me come here to sign that stupid agreement and don't even care that I am here! This is humiliating!"

"Excuse me, I don't know who are you and don't really care, but you have to get out of here." He said and I put a shocked look in my face.

"Excuse me?! You don't know who I am?! Then I will tell you mister, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle and if you do not go to Fury to talk right away I will not sign the treaty of peace! Now I will go back to Arendelle and tell Fury to call me!" I said walking away trying not to laugh, the guy stay there a few second before snapping.

"HEY WAIT, ARANDELE DOESN'T EVEN EXISTS!" he said running my way and I could help myself but to laugh at the poor guy as I ran. I turned some corners and finally go into a room, hiding behind the door I saw the guy running past the door and I relaxed and giggled a little more before looking up and see Loki's staff. When I get up, I could see two people standing in a corner of the room in front of a holographic screen.

"God I think I gonna die at any minute if you don't stop coming out of nowhere guys." i said at the two men staring at me.

"Hey you come out of nowhere, by the way who are you?" The 'taller' man, the one and only Anthony Stark, tell me. _Fuck! I can't believe I am breathing the some air as Robert Downey Jr and Mark Ruffalo. I am absolutely sure I will die anytime soon._

"I, um, I… look I will talk to you guys when I am over. 'key?" _I will go crazy at any minute if they keep talking in their sexy voices. _I said walking up the staff and eyeing it.

"And if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing?" The sexier man, Bruce Banner, asked with his psychologist voice.

"Trying to stop the invasion, duuh…" I said like the most common thing in the world.

"And how are you going to do that if I may know." A voice said behind me, I turned and saw Samuel L. Jackson sorry I mean Nick Fury staring at me with his one eye, by his side Scarlet Johansson aka Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow.

"Um well maybe like this." I said taking the staff to my face.

"Miss please takes the staff down." Fury said pointing a gun to me way.

_Now what? What the hell I have to say to make these guys to come down._ "I demand to the team of attack at the helicarrier to land and surrender, repeat land and surrender." I said to the staff and it glowed blue a moment to be back to normality. Nobody move for a while until Fury is called form his Bluetooth.

"Yes… yes, don't move I will be there right away." He said and pointed at me with his finger. "You come with us."

"Only if I get to hold the staff." I said like a little girl hugging it to my chest, he glared but nodded at the same moment I make my happy dance which consists in me jumping around.

"Let's go!" he shouted from the hall.

"Coming!" I said smiling like a little kid. We walked around halls until we get to the deck, there we saw a plane and many men on their knees with their hands to their heads and their guns in front of them, all of them obviously with icy blue eyes.

I saw the first man with dirty blond hair and a muscular figure know as Jeremy Renner aka Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. I go closer, staff still in hand and I pock his head with it that only make for him to arch an eyebrow.

"Why it is not working?" I mummer to myself. _Think, what do we do when something don't work? Shake it? Hit it with something? _Then I, out of my smart brine, begin to hit it against the floor like three times. "Okay let's try now." I mummer again and point it at Clint's head. He began to blink faster and in a second his eyes where their normal blue and he take his head like if he had a headache.

"Oh god, how much I drink yesterday?" he said really slowly.

"Not enough." I said with a little giggle. He glared up at me and in a second his eyes soften a little, but just a little you know for the whole super assassin bullshit.

"And who are you?" he said looking me up and down.

"Rebecca the one that just free you and stopped you from killing your colleagues thanks you very much." I said with a little reverence, he just stays there looking at me really insecure of what to do. Then Natasha come to stand by his side and began to ask him a million things at a time and I proceed to stand and make the same thing to the other agents.

Once finished other agents take the sick ones to the infirmary and Fury come up to me. "Now give me the staff and you will be thanked to your actions." He said giving his hand at my way.

"What? No?! I still have to free Loki and rest of the people that are under mind control." I said hugging the staff again.

"That is something I can't let you do, now please come with me."

"What? Wait, before you put me to sleep, you have to send a team to stop Dr. Selvig to open the portal; he is top of the Stark Tower. Ah! And don't let Agent Coulson alone and close to Loki." I said as fast as I could.

"WHAT?!" Someone shouter who I supposed is Robert or Tony or whatever.

"Deal." Samuel or Fury said ignoring Robert and then everything went black **again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hi beautiful people, sorry to be too late, I just... I hate school and in other news, my swiming teacher is actually is Jhon Winchester, it is the same person, it is really wierd and with my sister, we donot remember his real name so we call him Whinchy but he have keep asking what its mean and we just look at him trying not to laugh and keep swiming, and that was my week adventure and i hope you like this chapter, please review and let me know if there is something that you don't like. And once aganing forgive me for my awful English. See you in the next chap :)**

Chapter 3:

When I wake up again I was in the floor on a room with a table and two chairs. "God I hate S.H.I.E.L.D. and everyone in it." I said getting up slowly.

"Well is good to know." Someone said, I look to the door and see a men looking down at me with a smirk. He was tall, had brown short hair and brown-black eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked the friendly strange.

"I am Special Agent Arthur." He said handing me his hand to help me up.

"Um thank, um, your name is Arthur?" I asked taking his hand.

"My last name is Arthur, my first name is John." He said with a smile.

"Ah…" I said faking disappointment and his smile disappear for a worried look.

"Is something wrong?" He asked letting go of my hand.

"You were supposed to be James." I said sitting in one of the chairs.

"Who?" he said sitting down.

"James Arthur? The British singer author of Impossible." I said and he just stayed with a blank look on the face. "Anyway, what can I do for you Agent Arthur?" he smiles at me.

"I need you to let me connect you to this machine." He said pointing at the machine in the table.

"Is that a lying lector?" I said looking at it closely as he put it on me.

"Yes it is." He said making the lasts adjusts. "Now what color are your eyes?"

"Has a future writer I have to say whisky amber."

"Okay? Um describe your hair."

"Dark brown, short to the shoulders and curly."

"What are you wearing?"

"A tank top, dark blue torn jeans and my pink convers."

"Good now what is your name?"

"Rebecca Scarlet James, nice to meet you." Every time I said something the machine turns on a green light.

"Okay now how old are you and when is your birthday." John said still with the simpatico smile.

"Twenty-two and May 16th."

"Good I will make sure to get you a present. Now how you get in?"

"It's complicated… I am pretty sure you won't believe me." I said as sincere as I could.

"I will believe the machine and I got time so go on." He said with a true smile.

"Okay so I was watching TV and then the screen goes all green and then the room goes all green and then I was in front of a really pissed off Loki…" we stayed in silence has the machine's light goes green and I smiled sympathy.

"Ookay? Um I have instructions to take you with Fury after the interrogation so there is one last question."

"Shoot." I said with a smirk but think it twice. "I mean, d-don't shoot **me**, I mean shoot the question." He snored

"I do understand, don't worry I won't shoot you." He said with a smile.

"Um good… soo…" I said a little awkward.

"Um yeah right, so you have something to do this Friday?"

"Don't think so, why?"

"Do you won't to go out?" he asked directly and I just stay there blanking a few times then I turned around to see if there was someone else behind me.

"**You**, a really hot guy that can stand in the some floor as Jensen Ackless and Jared Padalecki, want to go out with **me**? A tumblr geek?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, why not?" He said smiling his perfect white smile.

"Okay?"

"Good, now we have to go see Fury." He said disconnecting me and opening the door.

We didn't talk all the way to Fury, I thought we were going to his office but it surprise me when I see him standing in front of a door and with all the Avengers around. I mean all of them, there was Chris Evans standing tall in his feet, talking with Fury and been the perfect poster boy that he is with Mark Ruffalo at his side been super sexy with his purple bottom up shirt; at a side Chris Hemsworth was against the wall with his perfect and massive person lost in thought; by his side was Robert Downey Jr. playing with his cell phone and been the beautiful person that he was born to be; and in the other wall were Jeremy Renner and Scarlett Johansson glaring knives in my skull and been the gorgeous people they are. Yes, I admit it I am a little gay for Scarlet, but only for her ;)

"Miss James, it is good to meet you again." Fury said taking her out of her trance and making everyone on the hall to look at her.

"Um, hi?" I said absolutely awkward, Steve Rogers give me a friendly smile and a small nod and I swear that I melted in the hall floor.

"If you are here that means that you already answer our questions." Fury said approaching me.

"Yep, now where is the staff?" I asked casually and he just looked at me.

"How do you know how to take down the mind control and how do you know where Dr Selvig was?"

"Those it mean that you found him and stopped the machine?" He didn't talk or moved or blinked, **Creepy much um.** "I will take that as a yes, for the mind control I just guessed and for the doctor I saw him."

"What do you mean with guessed?" He said with fire in his eyes, **i wonder what is down the patch.**

"I mean what I said, you know I have read a lot of fic with theories of Loki's mind control so I thought that maybe I could take the mind control exactly like it was given but I put the staff in the head not only because Loki told me to but because the head is easier to persuade that the heart." I said at full speed and no one said anything they just looked at me like some bug.

"You said that Loki told you to?" Thor asked separating himself from the wall.

"Yeah, now I need his staff to take him out his mind control." I said looking at Fury who didn't said anything.

"Man of Fury, I ask to bring the staff from where you keep it." Thor said stepping closer which make him seem bigger.

"Not even in hell I would do that." He said turning.

"Oh come on I am not a threat to you, I mean, I free the mind controlled guys, I told you where the Tesseract was, and I tell you everything you wanted to know, I just want to free Loki because he is just another victim form something bigger and scarier and who won't hesitate in kicking you ass now that you are absolutely weak and I mean on about those stupid arms you were making…" I want you to know that I never speak without thinking twice so if I die please put in my grave: ¨_She never was a Silver Tongue_¨. They just keep silence and watch me like the freak I am.

"Man of Fury, I just will say it one more time, **please** bring the staff." Thor said calmly and threatens at the same time, Fury just watching and makes a simple nod and then Agent Coulson come behind me with the staff in hand.

"It is good to see you not dead." I said, he looks at me for a while, and then smiled.

"Is good not to be." He said while handing me the staff.

"I hope you go out more with that woman that you were talking, she sounded nice."

"She is, actually I will go out with her when this ends or if this ends." He said correcting himself.

"Then good luck." I said and stepped a said, going to the door and it opens immediately, I walked calmly with the Avengers behind me. **Now what the hell I am going to do with you Loki.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So hi again, just me bored, really really bored. So here i am writing and watching Supernatural's season 3 and i am supposed to be studing. Anyway, thanks for the review's, favorites and followers, and you really have to read an amazing story and i hope that you love it as much as i do, it is "The Path to Hell and Redemption" by Myth Queen, just read it i know that you will love it. And again please let me know what you think, if it is horrible or somewhat good. So see you next time!**

Chapter 4:

Loki was staring directly at me, he didn't brother to glare at the rest of the incoming people, and his deep and burning crystal blue eyes were watching my every move.

"What brings you before me again so quickly, mortal?" He said with cold voice.

"You know, I just finished a few staff and now I come here to make some others, but please drop the game I already know who the fuck are you so there is no need to keep this stupid act up any longer don't you think… Thanos?" For a moment the room grow colder and I felt my heart been crashed for the anxiety, but it only make him smile like a sadist.

"Very well, tell me mortal, which is your price?"

"Leave Loki and the nine realms alone." I said extremely serious which make him laugh like the mad man that he is.

"I am afraid that will be impossible, you see Loki has been a really nice toy, and for what the nine realms concerns the death come to all and it is up to me to make my lady's dream come true."

"How could you know her most wonted dream if you never asked her? Or you did? And if that is her most beloved wish, I think that death will come to everyone in their mean time." I said coolly with my head held up.

"I do not care what your thoughts are, I assure you that you will die in my own hands, so sit and wait for death to come."

"What if I don't won't to wait? What if I want to fight you to your death day?"

"Then I will make you live to see your world falling apart, to see every bloody body on the floor and all you race begging for mercy and death." He said walking close to be in front of the door.

"But until that day I hope you watch me take you down, farewell son of a fucking bitch." I said and smashed the staff against the floor which make is break and Loki fell on his knees, holding his head and screaming.

I throw the broken strike away and ran to the panel and just hit my fist and the door open as Thor and I kneel at Loki's sides trying to help him up.

"You are well, bother I have you." Thor said hugging him thigh, then Loki looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

"Thor? Wh-what is going on? I thought I would be trapped forever."

"What do you mean? How long have you been trapped?" Thor asked with worry wrote on his face.

"I don't know, like seventy years." Loki said slowly.

"Seventy years? Trapped inside your head that most be a really hard time." I said and Loki turned to me and now is awe of my presence.

"Actually it should be a hundred forty years in humans' age." Thor said turning to me.

"Well that must be awful." **I wonder what it would be like to be closed up with a none sleepy head.**

Some agents surround us and with Thor they toke Loki to the infirmary, I hope.

"Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff," Fury said walking close to me. "You are on babysitting duty."

"What? Us?" Barton asked incredulously.

"Yes, you two, I have enough work already with the-evil-god-that-is-not-that-evil staff, so get to work."

"But… won't you say anything?" Barton said turning to me.

"I would say that it is really disrespectful treating me like a two years old, but I would lost myself in this thing and you still don't trust me, so why to talk? In the end you would have to do it anyway." I said shrugging, with that Fury goes his way and we stayed like that in a really awkward silence. "So… Who is hungry?" They just turned and walked, and I just follow.

We walked and walked and walked until arriving at a large room with large tables and people in black interacting between each other. But when we come in everyone turned to us and began whispering, we keep walking to take some food and we passed a bit too close to a table and I hear a really clear whisper.

"… Is so weak, he would betray us anytime now, nobody knows if he already did..." a random guy said and I stopped at the table side eyeing him.

"Excuse me! Did you say something? 'Cause am not sure I heard you…" I said and everyone shut up and looked at us again, **you know I am just a little hot head when someone in talking about my idols, just a little. **The guy didn't say anything he just glared at me and the two assassins behind me, and he turned and played with his food, **oh he didn't just ignore me, did he? **"What? Are you scared of an amateur? Of a little girl?"

The guy stopped and let go his fork on the table, he stand before me with an ass look on his face. **What do you think between 6 feet an inch and 5 feet 6 inch? Could I take down a trained assassin? **The guy glared down at me and takes his tray, I thought that he would run away but boy I could be more wrong. He dropped his tray at my feet, making that disgusting, brown and sticky thing that they call food mess with my pants and shoes. I glared down.

"Oh god I am so scared," I said in a sarcastic tone. "That is everything you can do? Come on bitch, how old are you? Three? Four?"

"At last I am not two."

"Oh yeah do you want to know what this two years old can do?"

"Try me bitch." He said, I give him my best Joker's smirk and stepped in the tray with the brown thing, I take it in the middle air and throw it at him, he take it but the brown thing ends ups in his suit as he was distracted I hit him with my fist in his face, but I am not sure who won this round, 'cause I think my hand is broke, **who the hell made the stone bodyguard?**

"I can be a bitch but at last I am not a whore who kisses someone's ass the whole fucking day."

"Okay time to go." Natasha said and takes me by the arm and we run as fast as I could.

"Do we really have to go, am hungry…" I said when we finally stopped.

"Well…" Clint said trying to catch his breath. "You are strong I have to give you that."

"Not as strong as I thought, I think I broke my hand." I said showing them my fist that I don't dear to open and that hurts like hell and that is considerably red.

"Let me see." Natasha said taking my hand and touched my knuckle lightly, I think.

"Ouch that hurts." I backed my hand.

"Yeah definite broken, come let's get you to the infirmary, later we will get you something to eat."

"'kay, can I sleep some there, it been a really long day."

"We will see." Natasha said, we walked in silence, but I don't know if it is just me or what, but I don't like silence that is why I always think that the silence is awkward because there is always something to say.

"Am sorry if I get you guys in troubles it wasn't my intention." I said but my voice comes out like a whisper.

"Its okay, the guy deserves it and I have to talk with Fury because that guy was a level six and if you take him down then we are in troubles. No offence." Natasha said almost softly.

"You kidding? I kick the ass of an assassin level six; I am more pride of myself that I have ever been, even if it's mean that I will be dead at the end of the week." I said with a smile and in the corner if my eye I see the ghost of a smile in her face, which make my smile grow wilder.

We keep walking until we reached a door, I really expected everything, from a body cover in red burned skin to a open body in the middle of an operation, what I didn't expected was Fury talking peacefully with Loki on a bed, Thor in a chair at his side and Banner offering Loki a cup of hot tea. When we enter they turned to us.

"What is going on, Agents?" Fury said with a little of irritation on his voice.

"She breaks her hand." Romanoff and Barton said at the same time.

"How did that happened?" Banner said with a worried tone.

"I hit a jerk, by the way what kind of anabolic you give them? Their faces are hard as stone." I asked with a pleased smile.

"Romanoff." Fury insisted in an impatient voice.

"An agent insults her and she reacted; but the agent's time of recovery is slow and he is a level six, sir."

"I will ask you to come with me and identify the agent, Barton stay with Miss James, doctor would you mind to look at her hand." Fury said and goes out not waiting to an answer.

"I- um- of course, please come here, Miss James." Banner said patting the bed besides Loki's.

"Please call me Rebecca or Becca or Becky, pick which you like." I said with a smile.

"Okay Becky, please give me your hand." He examined it and touches it and I did all in my power to not cry. "I would need you to open your hand."

"I don't think so."

"I need to bandage the hand until I can make a test and see if we have to operate."

"WHAT!? Oh no you so wrong man, look I know that you want to help me but I won't let you open my hand in half, just… just put the bandages and that is all."

"But if the bone heals without the proper care, your hand will end up all disfigured."

"I don't care, just… just do it." I said opening slowly, he parch me up in silence as I tried not to cry for the pressure on the bandage, by the corner of my eyes I saw Loki and Thor looking at me. "How are you, Loki?" I said turning my attention to them.

"I am very well, I thank you for asking and I promise I will give my proper thanks for what you have done." He said calmly

"What have I done?" **what have I done to deserve the thanks of the God of Mischief?**

"Well… You saved me and I am really grateful for what you did, and it was really brave for you to face the mad Titan.**"** I could help myself but to snore.

"Brave? Me? Sorry you get the wrong person."

"I do not understand, what you did was something that not even Asgardian warrior would do." He said looking at me directly at the eyes with his big green eyes, full of mischief, wonder and a childish spark. **Every trickster has their childlike mind, a boy in a man's body.**

"Then it was stupid not brave, I normally think twice before doing something, but in dreams I just do things and hope to everything to turn out okay."

"I still think it was very brave and no stupid." Loki said with a small smile.

"You and I have really different ways of thinking, any way if you don't mind I will take a nap, 'night people." I said and turned to give everyone my back, I push the cover around me and tried to sleep in this wired dream of my 'cause I mean, come on, how could **I **from all the people of the world that deserve meet them, why would I meet them just like that? Just causality don't happen.

Before falling in a peaceful sleep I heard a small "Sweet dreams my lady." And I fell in blackness once again.


End file.
